ღThe New Girlღ
by Saricess
Summary: Sakura is the new girl to one of the most riches schools in Japan, Konoha High. However a gang of people who are childhood friends want to befriend her but Sakura doesn't want to and instead wants to focus on school but the gang aren't happy about that, plus they are jealous fangirls who are angry that she might take away their precious 'Sasuke-kun'. OC IS IN BUT NOT MARY SUE!
1. New School

The sunlight made it's way though a small gap of baby pink curtains, it shined on the far end wall and across a bed which held a sleeping girl, who was snuggled up to her white pillows, she seemed to be peaceful right now as she slept, as if she had no worries in the world.

Then...

 **RING!**

A loud alarm broke in the room, the girl groaned as sat up, her duvet falling onto her lap, she hit the source of the sound, an alarm clock, and the sound stopped. The girl rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms before getting out of her bed, she went to her wardrobe and pulled out a school uniform which consisted of a white blouse with a red bow, black skirt and black knee-high socks along with black flat shoes.

The girl put them on and went over to her desk which held a mirror in the middle, she picked up a brush and untangled her short pick locks.

Yes you heard me, pink locks, this girl has pink hair. Not only that put she has bright jade eyes along with pale and fair skin. Now who is this girl? Well I'll tell you, this girl is none other than Sakura Haruno. Now Sakura as I have explained has pink hair and bright jade eyes, now i know what you may be thinking, sure her eyes are different from most people but that's acceptable but her hair must be dyed! Well sorry folks but no, her pink cherry blossom hair in all natural, how you say? Well Sakura's father hair is a dark shade of pink and her mother's hair is blonde, mix them together and POOK! You get a beautiful shade of pink.

Sakura has been asked all her life is her hair was dyed, and she would tell them the truth, no it's natural and of course some people didn't believe her who cares, it's just hair.

Another thing I forgot to tell you was that Sakura, well...her forehead is bigger than average. However that is a sensitive subject for her as she has gotten bullied for it for her entire life!

Anyway!

Once Sakura was done she went to her en-suite bathroom and brushed her teeth and used some mouthwash, after that she returned to her room where she picked up her brown school bag and put the strap on her shoulder. Sakura looked in her tall mirror near her wardrobe and looked at herself, her short pink hair was smooth, her teeth was clean and her uniform looked good on her slim figure.

"Time to go to my new school" she said to herself in a not so exciting way.

* * *

Her new school was only a ten minute walk from her apartment, Sakura was happy that the weather was good today as she did not want rain on her first day of high school, she walked to the golden high gates where the name of school was largely engraved the same gold as the gate.

'Konoha High'

Now Konoha High isn't your ordinary school, no this school is different in many ways. It is a school that only rich kids go to, it has the best facilities for every subject than any other ordinary schools, the people who go there graduate in the highest level of education, getting them a lot of high paid jobs. Also, because it is for the rich, there are multiple gardens with beautiful flowers and fountains, the has a cafeteria where only the food is made by the best cooks and has more than 3 story buildings of accommodation.

Not only that but the trips are exquisite, private jets to countries and staying in 5 star hotels with room service! Students also get to meet many famous stars and might get the opportunity to work with them. Crazy isn't it?

Now I may know what your thinking, Sakura Haruno goes to this kind of school?! How? Is she really that rich? Just how rich are her parents?

For all of you who want the answers to them, then stay tuned!

Sakura walked through the gates of the school where students were walking to their homeroom or talking to their friends in the gardens, and as Sakura guessed she got a few stares from some of the students.

" _Look! Is that the new girl?"_

" _Her hair is weird"_

" _Is dyed! No one has that colour hair naturally"_

" _Damn she looks good!"_

" _Her legs are nice-"_

Sakura sighed in relief as she went through the entrance doors and made her way towards the desk for visitors, a lady with black hair put up in a bun looked at her and smiled.

"Hello there!" she greeted cheerfully "You must be the new girl"

"Yes" Sakura confirmed, the lady typed away on her computer and printed out a piece of paper and gave it to Sakura.

"This is your timetable and your homeroom teacher is Kakashi Hatake who is in room 102, would you like an escort?"

Sakura shook her head at the kind lady "No thank you, I got a tour here so I know where things are"

The lady nodded at her "Great! If there's anything you need don't hesitate to come here ok? Oh and we know about your situation, so don't worry" Sakura smiled and nodded at her then bid her a goodbye, Sakura looked at the clock on the wall which read 8:25, five minutes till homeroom started. Sakura put the timetable in her bag and made her way to the homeroom she was assigned to.

* * *

"Heeyyy! Sasuke!" the boy who was called, Sasuke, ignored the annoying voice and stared out of the window in his homeroom. He was black hair with spikes at the end and black eyes, he wore the school uniform which was a white button up work shirt, black blazer, black trousers and black shoes.

"Teme! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Sasuke again ignored the voice and paid not attention, however the voice got louder.

"Teme!"

"Jesus Christ what Naruto!" Sasuke angrily asked as he finally turned to the source of the loud noise.

"Finally" the boy who was called Naruto grinned, the boy had spiky bode and bright blue eyes, he also had three black lines on both sides of his cheeks which made him look like that he had whiskers, no one knows how he got them, even Naruto himself didn't know. Naruto was also wearing the same thing as Sasuke.

"Have you heard? There's a new student coming here, and it's a girl!" he grinned. Sasuke sighed in a annoyance and turned his head back to the window.

"Who cares" he said with boredom "She might end up like the others"

"Or" Naruto said "She could end up being like Hinata and that"

"How could end up like Hinata?" the boys turned to see a group of girls, one with brown hair which was in two buns, one with light blonde hair that was in a ponytail and another with long dark lavender hair with a fringe.

"This new girl who's coming here" Naruto told them "Sasuke thinks she's gonna end up like the others" the girls shivered.

"I hope not" the one with dark lavender hair said "no one liked them"

"Cause they're bitchy, sluttly, rude, bitchy-"

"Ino you said bitchy twice" the girl with the two buns said to her blonde friend, who we now know is Ino.

"Yeah, cause they're really bitchy!" Ino said with annoyance, it was true. The group of other girls besides them are not favourites of anybody in the school because of their attitude.

"Well from what I heard this new girl isn't anything like that" Naruto said, Sasuke turned his attention to his friend with a raised eyebrow.

"And where did you hear that?" he asked, Naruto stiffened and stuttered to come up with an answer before slouching in defeat.

"I didn't, I just want to believe it"

Sasuke signed at Naruto and his stupidness "Dobe" Naruto whipped his head to Sasuke, glaring at him.

"What did you say Teme?!"

"Dobe"

"Hahh?! How dare you call me that"

"Why? You are one"

"What?!"

"Here we go again" the girl with the two buns sighed as the others shook their head "Is there a day where they don't argue?"

"Tenten you've been saying that since primary and you know that answer to it" the girl with dark lavender hair said to her.

"Just one day Hinata, just one that's all I ask for" Tenten, who one with the buns, complained to Hinata, the one with dark lavender hair. Hinata just giggled at her.

"Sasuke-kun!" a huge squeal came, the gang looked to see a large group of girls making their way to Sasuke with heart eyes.

Sasuke looked at them in angry but of course none of them noticed as they stood near him and his friends.

"Sasuke-kun can I sit next to you?" a girl with long black hair asked while batting her eyelashes at him, Sasuke turned to her and her insides screamed as Sasuke looked directly at her eyes.

"No" he said in a cold voice, Naruto and the others (Ino, Hinata and Tenten) bit their lips to stop from laughing at the look of shock of the girls face, however none of the other girls paid attention to her and only looked at Sasuke.

"May I sit next to you Sasuke-kun"

"No he wants to sit next to me!"

"Why would he want to sit next to you ugly!"

"Sasuke-kun wants to sit next to me!"

"No, me!"

Their arguments were getting louder, however a slam of the door opening got all their attention and turned to see a man in white buttoned up shirt, black trousers and black shoes along with a black mask covering from his nose down and and an eyepatch on his left eye (if you go face to face to him it would be your right).

"Ok everyone, to your seats" he commanded, the group of fangirls mumbled and went to their seats, away from their beloved Sasuke-kun. Naruto got in his seat which was actually next to Sasuke's while Hinata and Ino sat opposite them and Tenten sat infront of the two girls with another student.

"Ok people before we get started we have a new student, I except all of you to treat her kindly" with the word of them getting a new student and that it was a girl, Sasuke's fangirls immediately became angry.

"You can come in" he said and on cue, the door opened and a girl walked into the classroom and stood besides the man, instantly the fangirls were glaring at her and some boys were checking her out, the others looked at her with interest.

"Can you introduce yourself?" the man asked, the girl look at him and nodded.

"Yes" she turned her attention to the class "Hello everyone, my name is Sakura"

 **A/N: OK OK I know, another new story but hey, I got inspired by reading Konoha High again and I couldn't resist. I started writing this a couple days ago and i can't believe how much I've written. I'm almost done with the next chapter and then hopefully i get onto chapter 3.**

 **I'm also currently writing chapter 2 for 'The Land of Flowers' so fans for that don't worry :)**


	2. Drama Already?

"Ok Sakura, can you tell us some things you like and don't like?" he asked her, Sakura once again nodded her head.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei, I like animals, studying and trivia games, I dislike liars, persistence people and caramel"

"You don't like caramel?" Kakashi asked, Sakura shook her head and the man faked a pain expression "I guess we can't be friends"

Sakura smiled at her homeroom teacher "I wasn't counting on it Kakashi-sensei" he smiled, she could then by the way his eye crinkled(?)

"You can sit infront of Sasuke and Naruto" he informed her "Sasuke, Naruto raise your hand please"

Sasuke, enthusiastically, raised his hand unlike Naruto who's arm shot straight up.

"Why does she get to sit near Sasuke-kun?" the same black haired girl furiously asked her homeroom teacher.

"Because Kumiko, that's the only spare seat" Kakashi told her, Kumiko huffed and turned away, crossing her arms under her chest.

Sakura thanked Kakashi and walked her way the her desk, she took notice of the fangirls glaring at her and some of the boys lustfully gazing over her, she paid no attention to them and sat in her seat near the window.

"Ok class we have five minutes in here like everyday, so do whatever you want but be quiet" Kakashi said as he sat at his teacher desk and pulled out a book from one of his drawers, Sakura looked at the book and blushed and she knew what it as about, she tore her gaze away and look through the window, hoping her blush would go away.

The room erupted in chatter and giggles, Sakura didn't pay attention to them and put her bag on the table and pulled out her timetable, however before she could read the contents a voice broke to her.

"Hey!" she looked up to see a spiky blonde boy with the most beautiful blue eyes Sakura has ever seen, her eyes were drawn to his whiskers but caught herself before she started to stare for too long.

"Hi" she greeted

"My name's Naruto" he held out his hand and Sakura shook it "And this emotionless and chicken-butt haired boy is Sasuke" he grinned.

Sasuke glared at Naruto, who didn't seem fazed by it "Call me chicken-butt again and I'll make sure you can't eat ramen for a year"

"A year?! You can't do that Sasuke! A year is too long!" Sakura has never seen a boy look more upset about ramen his whole life, he must really love that food.

"Naruto quiet down!" Ino complained to him, she then turned to Sakura "Sorry about that" she apologized

"Is he always like that?"

"Yeah, those two argue like everyday, it's amazing to see how their still best friends" Ino answered "Anyway my name is Ino Yamanaka" the two shook hands and Ino mentioned for Hinata and Tenten to come over "The girl with the two buns is Tenten and this girl with the long hair is Hinata"

"It's nice to meet you" Sakura kindly greeted them as she shook their hands.

"Likewise" Tenten said and Hinata nodded "So what family do you come from?" she asked, Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"Your family, what do they do so that you can come here?" Tenten asked again with more detail.

Sakura shook her head "Sorry but my family are just simple people" the girls, including Naruto and Sasuke, looked at her confused.

"Don't your parents have jobs though, like got you here didn't they" Ino asked, Sakura shook her head again.

"No, they're dead" the group stiffened

"Oh god, I'm so sorry" Ino quickly apologized

"It's ok, they have been or a while now" Sakura informed them "I'm here because I got a scholarship"

"A scholarship?" Tenten repeated in shock.

"Woah" Ino whistled

"You must be very smart Sakura-chan" Naruto praised, Sakura raised an eyebrow at the 'chan' but didn't ask anything of it.

"Thanks"

"What are your lessons Sakura-san?" Hinata asked, Ino peered over Sakura's shoulder and looked at her timetable.

 **1st Lesson:** Maths with Kakashi Hatake

 **2nd Lesson:** Art with Kurenai Yuhi

 _BREAK_

 **3rd Lesson:** Science with Kabuto Yakushi

 **4th Lesson:** Geography

 _LUNCH_

 **5th Lesson:** P.E

"So we have maths with you, art with me Tenten and Hinata, science with me Tenten, Naruto and Sasuke. You also have Geography with Sasuke and we're all with you in p.e" Ino explained, the others were happy to know that they have many lessons with Sakura.

"Oh ok" Sakura thanked Ino, just then Sakura felt like someone was watching her and turned to see all of the other girls were glaring at her "Can I ask why those girls seem to hate me?"

Ino and the others took notice of how the girls were already looking at Sakura and sighed "They're jealous of you Sakura-san" Hinata answered her.

"Why?"

"Because your near me" Sakura jumped at the voice behind her and turned around to see Sasuke looking at her, it was the first time she had heard him talk, his voice sounded a bit cold and bored but it didn't really bother her.

"At least he speaks!" Ino teased with a smirk, Sasuke gave her a glare and sighed, Sakura could relate to that bored sigh.

The bell rang and the students gathered their things and made their way to their first lesson of the day, Sakura and the others stayed where they were as their homeroom teacher was in charge of their first lesson. Ino and the others went back to their seats as other students came in, they all took out their necessary things they would need in the lesson.

Kakashi put his book away and stood infront of the classroom, all eyes on him "Today students we will be learning about algebra, a common thing in the world of maths and something that is easy once you get used to it" he picked up his chalkboard and wrote an equation on the board.

2a+5a=?

"This is how algebra works" he said "To work this out all you need to do is five plus 2 is seven and you put the 'a' on the end"

"That's all?" Naruto asked finding this easy, which was strange as he hardly finds maths easy.

"Yes Naruto it is, but there are different kinds of algebra which I will teach you,however i will start easy"

Kakashi wrote another equation on the board, this time it was different from the first one.

5a x 2b=?

"In this equation you multiply the numbers, so five multiplied by two is ten, then you put the letters at the end in the correct order"

Kakashi then wrote another equation but this time, it was harder.

5a+2b+6a+4b=?

"In this equation we have a lot going on, the easy way to work this out it to put boxes around numbers with one letter and a circle around the other" Kakashi demonstrated this put drawing a box around '5a' and '6a' and a circle around '2b' and '4b' "Now we can see that five and six must be added which gives us eleven, and that two and four must be added together which makes six. We then add eleven and six which gives us seventeen and we put the letters at the end in the correct order"

 _I already know this stuff_ Sakura said in her head as she listened to Kakashi, she knew all about algebra in her previous high school, Kakashi was right when he said that algebra was a common thing in maths, In her previous school they had learnt algebra break and break and it got really annoying for all the students.

"I will now give you all three worksheets with twenty questions on, they are coloured coded with green the easiest, amber in the middle and red the hardest" Kakashi told his class as he started to hand the papers out on the student's desk, Sakura looked over the sheet and mentally smirked.

 _These are easy_ she got the green sheet done in seconds as well as the amber one, she was halfway through the red worksheet until she heard a groan behind her, she turned her head slightly to see Naruto looking frustrated, she looked down at sheet to see that he was on the amber worksheet and had completed some equations but had gotten stuck on all the others.

"Sasukeeee" Naruto whined to his friend "Help meeee"

Sasuke ignored him and continued to answer the questions on his worksheet, Sakura looked to see that he was almost done with the amber worksheet and would soon be moving on to the red sheet.

"Do it yourself dobe"

"Your so mean teme" Naruto sulked, Sakura felt bad for Naruto and felt a bit of anger for Sasuke not helping his friend.

"Can I help?" she asked kindly, the two boys whipped their head up to her, Naruto with shock and Sasuke with a raised eyebrow.

"Really Sakura-chan? You can help me?" Sakura nodded and Naruto grinned "Thank you Sakura-chan!"

"It's no problem" Sakura told him. The two worked till the end of lesson, although it took a lot of explaining Naruto finally completed his work sheet, the bell rang and student immediately put their work away and grabbed their bags before rushing out of the room, clearly not wanting to do maths any longer.

Sakura grabbed her things and made her way to the door, a voice called her and she turned around to find Naruto, sheepishly rubbing the back of neck.

"Thank you so much Sakura-chan for helping me! I'm sorry that you couldn't focus on your work"

"Oh no it's ok" she waved her hand at him "I already finished all of my sheets before you needed help" Naruto looked at her with shock

"You finished all of them?! In that short time?!" Sakura nodded her head but the shock look from Naruto didn't fade "Woah, you really are smart aren't you Sakura-chan"

Sakura shrugged "I guess" Sasuke then walked up to them and looked at Sakura, the two looked at eachother for a minute before Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"Dobe, keep standing here and you'll be late for next lesson"

"Jiraiya-sensei won't mind!" Naruto told his friend, Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Just come on"

Naruto pouted at him before smiling and waving at Sakura "Bye Sakura-chan!" Sakura waved back and walked to her second lesson, Art.

* * *

Sakura walked in the room and was immediately hit with the smell of paint, the room was big, with desks scattered around and canvas stands put in rows with a stool behind them. Some students who arrived before Sakura were sat on the stools, some talking and some on their phones. Sakura looked around the room and spotted some free stools at the back.

 _Perfect_ she thought as she sat on one of them and put her bag on the floor beside her legs, she sighed as she enjoyed the silence however it was quickly broken by the sound of the classroom door opening followed by laughter. Sakura opened her eyes to see Ino, Hinata and Tenten, she forgot this were in this lesson.

"Hey Sakura!" Ino waved at her while she, Hinata and Tenten came over to her.

"Hey" Sakura greeted them with a small smile, Ino took a seat to her left while TenTen took one to her right and Hinata took one in front, the seating of them made Sakura a bit uncomfortable.

"How was your first lesson?" Tenten asked her "You had Maths with Naruto and Sasuke right? Quite a horrible combination if you ask me"

"It was fine, all the questions were easy and I helped Naruto a bit since he was stuck" Sakura explained to them "Overall it was really boring"

"I'm not surprised" Tenten acknowledged "Maths is really boring"

"It was very nice of you to help Naruto-kun" Hinata said with a smile "He usually needs help in Maths and Sasuke-san doesn't help him much"

Sakura nodded at her "Thanks" Sakura also noticed a small hue of pink on Hinata's cheeks which raised a bit of her curiosity "Yeah he didn't help him at all, he just-"

"Hang on" Ino cut in "You said that all the questions were easy?" she looked at Sakura is she heard wrong but Sakura nodded her head "What did you learn" she asked curiosity

"Algebra" Sakura replied normally.

"Are you kidding me?!" Ino exclaimed "You thought algebra was easy?!"

Sakura looked at Ino confused "Yes I did, I learnt all the the things in last lesson before so it wasn't really a challenge"

"Oh, ok" Ino spluttered "So you found it challenging before but now it's easy for you" Iino concluded but Sakura shook her head.

"No, I found it easy when i learnt it the first time as well" Ino looked at her oddly and Sakura noticed it "What? Just because you found it hard doesn't mean that everyone else does"

The girls looked at her shocked with the statement she said, they looked at each other before shrugging.

"Ok…"

The classroom door opened again and a woman stepped in, she had black shoulder length hair and red eyes, she wore black trousers with black ankle boots and a red long sleeve t-shirt with white patterns going horizontal. Sakura noticed that she looked older than anyone in the room, however despite that she was a very beautiful women.

"That's Kurenai-sensei" Hinata told Sakura and turned back.

 _Ah, that explains her older look_ Sakura watched as the teacher walked into the middle of the room and stood, she coughed, getting the students attention.

"Ok class, as you know I'm Kurenai-sensei" she introduced herself "Today we will be doing still life drawing, still life drawing is something that every artist's does because you draw whatever you want in the environment you are in. However you can also customize and make something which you will draw, this is what we will be doing today" She explained as she moved a table in the middle of the room where she previously stood, she went over to her desk and pulled out a bowl which contained a banana, an apple, an orange, some strawberries and grapes along the apple and orange

"Today you will be drawing this, you can move you canvases to a different angle if you wish, remember you must draw in whatever style you feel like, you cannot and try to make it look as real as possible if you cannot. Do you all understand?" the students nodded at her and she smiled "Good, you may now begin, you end when the lesson ends"

As she went to her desk students started to move, some moved their canvas stands into different angles, feeling comfortable in the way they are drawing while some got some went into some draws and pulled out other things to draw with like pastels, watercolours or a different coloured pencils, when they were done they began to draw.

Sakura mentally sighed as she stayed where she was and got a pencil from a pencil case in her bag, she didn't enjoy much art, she never has ever since she was a child it took too much work and time for something she wasn't passionate about. However she applaud the people who loved drawing and stick to it, she does enjoy looking at art pieces and all the talent but not the process.

Sakura looked at the girls around her, Tenten was using a pencil much more darker and bigger then hers, giving her drawing a lot of shading. Hinata was using a light pencil, she draw delicately and Ino was using a normal pencil but would shade over it with some coloured as well, like purple over the grape drawing and green over the apple drawing as well.

Sakura draw with wiggled lines and some not joining in, she drew the shapes first then added small details in, she put shading here and there before she decided she was done.

Throughout the whole lesson Sakura would watch other students draw, some styles catching her interest and some not so much. Sakura looked at the girls work around her and found Hinata's the one she enjoyed the most, the lines were light and were filled with watercolour, some overlapped but it didn't ruin the painting.

Sakura took notice that Tenten's was boxy like with a lot of dark shading while Ino's looked like a child picked out all the colours and told ino where to put them.

The bell rang and Sakura quickly put her pencil in her case and zipped up her bag and stood up, as it was now break time she wanted to go somewhere quiet to eat her lunch and she imagined the school's cafeteria was far from quiet (plus it had a lot of people in there which as well she didn't want), Sakura decided to eat outside, and thanks to her tour she knew exactly where to go.

Sakura ignored the yells from the girls and quickly tried to make her way to her destination.

* * *

The pink head let out a sigh as she sat underneath the cherry blossom tree in the school's garden, the green grass was dry so she didn't have to put anything down. She opened her bag and pulled out a small sized black box and a slim silver case, she pulled off the top of the black box, revealing the food she made this morning, she made too much for her lunch so she decided to put them into her break food as well.

The box held some cooked rice, anko dumplings, some bread and some umeboshi, Sakura licked her lips at the delicious food, with anko dumplings and umeboshi being some of her favourite foods she had a hard time deciding which one to eat first, after a few minutes she decided to have the anko dumplings first, then the umeboshi.

While eating Sakura thought back to the start of school earlier this morning, the staff were nice including her homeroom teacher, the lessons so far were alright but the students? Well Sakura has met nicer ones, ones that don't glare at you for sitting next to a boy, ones that don't shout loud, ones that do show emotions and so one. They were indeed all different Sakura thought, it was interesting to her at how people with different personalities like that are all friends, but then she remembered the previous friends she had.

The thought of them made her heart hurt, she missed them so much, yes they texted and called each other but it's not really the same then being with them, face to face. Sakura was torn, half of her wanted to go back there and be with them again, another half reminded her why she was here, plus she knew that if she did go back they would all be angry at her for throwing this opportunity away.

Sakura had finished her anko dumplings and was halfway through her umeboshi until she heard footsteps coming in her direction, she had a feeling who they belonged to and let out an irritated groan.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" of course Naruto is the first to greet her, she looks up to see him grinning at her, with him are the other people she met in the homeroom this morning. Ino came infront of him and looked down on Sakura with a worried expression.

"We've been looking all over for you" she stated "We we're going to ask you to join us for break but you suddenly disappeared"

"Yeah, I just wanted to be in a quiet area" Sakura told her "I don't like loud or crowded places"

"Ah I see" Ino replied, however Sakura noticed the look in Ino's eyes, no she didn't see but just said that.

"Is that yours Sakura?" Hinata asked, mentioning her box of food, Sakura nodded at her and Hinata smiled "It looks delicious"

"It is" Sakura confirmed Hinata.

"Why didn't you get food from the cafeteria?" Sasuke asked her, Sakura noticed that this was the first time Sasuke was actually talking to her.

"Didn't you hear what I said before? I don't like loud or crowded places and the cafeteria is certainly the opposite of my comfort" Sasuke along with the others were a bit taken back about how boldly she spoke to him, to hide it he shrugged it off.

RING!

"Ah man, is break over already?" Naruto whined "I didn't get to eat my ramen"

"Dobe you eat it at lunch"

"Oh yeah! Wait did you just call me 'dobe' again?!"

"Hn Dobe"

"Ah Teme!"

Sakura was saddened that break was already over but at least she still at lunch to look forward to, she packed her food away and stood up, brushing her skirt, she looked up to see everyone looking at her "What?"

"Nothing, just waiting" Ino "You have sciene with me, Tenten, Naruto and Sasuke so you'll come with us"

 _And if I don't want to_ Sakura angrily retorted in her mind, instead of saying that outloud she nodded her head at the blonde haired girl "Ok"

* * *

They all made it to science along with some other students and with more to come, they insisted (except Sasuke but he was dragged along) to sat in the middle desks with Sakura using the excuse of wanting to make the "new girl" feel comfortable, however Sakura was feeling the opposite.

Soon all the students were in the lesson and the teacher began, well teaching, At first Sakura wasn't sure that he was a teacher because he looked young, Tenten had told her that he was 23, still young so Sakura was correct. He had grey hair which was tied into a bottom ponytail and had black eyes which he wore glasses around them, he tore a white lab coat with the same trousers and shoes Kakashi had.

Although Sakura had to admit, he was handsome.

Unlike the other subject science had all of her attention, it was her favourite subject and a massive help towards her future goal, she wrote notes down like crazy, making sure that she needed to absorbing all the information tonight.

"Hey, Sakura" Ino whispered trying to get her attention, Sakura ignored her and continue to focus on what the teacher was saying, however with constant poking on her arm and whisperes from an annoying blonde, it was hard to concentrate.

"What?" she slightly hissed as she turned her head to Ino, who was taken back by her tone but shrugged it off.

"You wanna join us for lunch?" she whispered again, not wanting to get caught by the teacher.

"No" Sakura whispered back and turn back to the teacher, hoping Ino would stop now that she got her answer.

"Why not?" Nope, hoping did her no good.

"Because I don't want to"

"Why"

"Because I don't"

"Wh-"

"Do not ask me why again" Sakura glared at her, stunning Ino "I've already told you that I don't want to, stop annoying me and actually do some work"

The others stared at Sakura in shock with her words and tone at Ino, Sakura paid no attention to them and wrote down some more notes of the lesson.

Ino stops talking to her for the rest of the lesson (which Sakura is grateful for) and eventually the bell goes, Sakura packed her stuff away and makes it out the door before her arm is grabbed, she turns around to see Tenten's hands on her arm, glaring at her.

"Why did you talk to Ino like that" she asked with some anger in her voice.

"Like what?"

"Like you were angry at her"

"Because I was"

"Why?"

"She had asked me if I wanted to hang out with you lot during lunch and I said no, she then asked me why and I told her i didn't want to, she kept asking me why which got on my nerves as I already gave her an answer and I was paying attention to the lesson unlike her" Sakura replied to Tenten bluntly.

"Well why don't you want to hang out with us at lunch?" Tenten asked sharply, not liking Sakura at this moment, and Sakura shared a mutual feeling.

"Because I don't want to, I want to be in a quiet area with no crowds, I want to be alone" Sakura pulled her arm out of Tenten's grip, making Tenten take some steps back, the others had gotten out and stood with Tenten.

"Just leave me alone" Sakura told them, the group watching her leaving figure.

* * *

"Sakura really said that?" Hinata asked the group, they were currently on a table in the cafeteria eating their lunch and told Hinata what happened.

"Yeah, she glared right at me and hissed!" Ino said angrily, she didn't understand why Sakura acted that way to her, the whole gang didn't know why.

"Maybe she's under a lot of pressure because it's her first day?" Hinata suggested "Sakura also has a scholarship here, that must of taken a lot of work"

"I guess your right" Ino agreed and went back to eating her lunch, along with the others.

* * *

Sakura sat comfortably under the cherry blossom tree, the same she sat under during break, she leant back and relaxed as there was silence all round here, minutes later a loud rumble alerted her and stopped her relaxation. She opened her bag and pulled out a medium sized black box and a slim silver case, she pulled the top of the silver case off and grabbed her chopsticks from them, she then pulled off the top of the box revealing her lunch.

Her bento consisted of cooked rice, a yakisoba pan, some onigiri, some sushi, cooked chicken and salad. Sakura prided herself in her bento as it had elements of stuff the human body needs and stuff for enjoyment, wasting no time Sakura dug into her bento, starting with the rice.

Sakura ate quietly as birds chirped and the blossoms of the tree flowed with the low wind, she started to feel relaxed again, making her more enjoyed of her meal.

20 minutes later Sakura had finished her meal and put her chopsticks and empty bento back in her bag, she spent the last 10 minutes relaxing before the bell went.

* * *

As soon as she stepped into the girl's locker room she could feel tension, as she suspected it was from Ino, Tenten and Hinata who lockers were side by side and looked at her as she walked to her locker, a few away from Hinata.

She ignored their stares as she changed into the school's P.E uniform, a white polo shirt with the school's logo on it (leaf headband design) and black shorts along with white knee high schools and light pink trainers with white.

"If you lot keep staring then I'll have to think that your all into me" Sakura joked as she turned to them, they jumped when they made eye contact with ehr and turn away. Ino, however walked up to Sakura with a guilty face.

"Sakura I just want to apologize for what happened in science, you new and you got a scholarship into this high-class school which must of taken a lot of work, you feel pressured by this which explains why you glared at me earlier-"

"You think that me being under pressure explains my behaviour to you?" she interrupted her, Ino giving a puzzled look.

"Well yeah-" Sakura put a hand up, signaling for Ino to stop talking.

"Your wrong Ino, I'm not under pressure by anything, the reason why I behaved like that was because I was paying attention to the lesson and you kept asking me why i didn't want to have lunch with you and I told you I just didn't want to, you kept asking me and I got annoyed hence why I behaved liked that"

"Oh…" was all that Ino could say at this point, noticing her feeling down Tenten came by her side.

"We're sorry Sakura, we'll stop asking you" Tenten told her with a nod from Ino and Hinata, Sakura sighed at them.

"Thank you, I don't want to hurt your feelings"

"It's ok" Ino said "It's better if you tell us then keeping quiet, otherwise we wouldn't know"

"Ino's right" Hinata agreed "If this happens again just tell us ok?"

Sakura nodded at them and Tenten grinned "Alright now that we've got that sorted out, time for P.E!" she fist bumped and exited the locker room with the other girls staring at her.

"I honestly don't see why she gets excited for P.E" Ino said "It's horrible"

Hinata giggled "Well Tenten is very athletic"

* * *

The boys notice the change in the girls when they stepped into the gym, they were smiling with Sakura, the girls came up to them explained what happened, the boys happy that everything was sorted out.

The P.E. lesson began with two teachers, Anko and Might Guy. Anko had spiky purple hair and wore a black tracksuit with black trainers while Might guy had a black bowl cute and black eyes, he wore a green spandex with orange leg warmers and matching gloves, along with a black belt across the waist and black trainers. Sakura saw that the two had very different personalities, while Anko was serious with a bit of joking here and there, Might Guy was very hyper along with his speech about 'youth'. What was weirder was that there was a younger version of Might Guy! He was dressed, looked and acted the same way as him, he introduced himself as Rock Lee, Sakura made a note to stay away from him as he got down on his knees infront of her and shouted of her beauty and also asking her to be his girlfriend, to which she quickly turned him down.

The P.E. lesson was somewhat easy, they only had to do laps, well about 50 of them before the bell went, they were allowed breaks to catch their breath and go again. Sakura was sure that she would never get to 50, and she was right, ending with 30 laps before the bell went.

After changing into her clothes she was ready to get home and have a good barth, she walked to the school gates with the group, saying goodbye and parting ways.

* * *

Sakura threw her bag near her desk in her room while discarding her clothes in the process, she climbed into the shower and let out a little moan as the warm water hit the body, just what she needed.

After her shower she got changed into her pajamas, a long sleeved white t-shirt with a picture of a cat on and black shorts which had white polka dots on. She went to her bag and pulled out her notebook before sitting on her bed and grabbing her laptop, she typed up all the notes and saved it on her computer and memory stick, it doesn't hurt to have back up's does it?

Later she had dinner, washed up and went back to her room where she was on Netflix until 11:30pm, she shut it down and turned off the lights. She grabbed her phone which was on the nightstand next to her bed and saw that she had some messages.

Smiling when she found out who they were from she immediately replied to them.

 _From Sakura_

 _11:32 I miss you too xx_

 _11:32 I'll speak to you tomorrow xx_

She put her phone back but it a sound came from it, looking at it she had gotten another message, she opened it and giggled.

 _11:33 You better pinkie ;) xx_

Putting her phone back on the nightstand, Sakura closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, wondering about the next day of school will be.

 **AN: and here's the 2nd chapter, already there was a bit for drama but it's fixed...for now ;) i hope you all enjoyed this chapter, i'm still working on the next chapter of 'The Land of Flowers' i should have it done by this week.**

 **Now I am off to bed~ :)**


End file.
